Anything But An Angel
by FantasyFreedom
Summary: [Liley] I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left her there like that, tearing up her brother's arms and staring at Oliver as if he were murdering her. I hear her pitiful whimpers in my mind and I think, pup. Then I hear the animalistic snarls and I think, wolf.


**Okay, so this idea is new to me. I tried to make it a little original and different. I'm not sure how I did, but I am quite fond of this. I hope everything makes sense but the end, if not... PM me I guess.**

**I'll try to answer anyones questions.**

* * *

><p><span>Lily's POV<span>

The waves gently lap at my bare feet and I dig my toes deeper into the grainy sand. I close my eyes to the soothing lull of the beach sound. I feel the moon's pull on the tide as if I were just another licking whitecap.

I listen to my blood as it pounds through my veins until it washes out all other sound. I raise my nose to the air and take in a long breath, tasting the ocean salt and marine life on my tongue.

Then another sent swirls in my mind, filling it, fogging it, as familiar as the ocean that has been a constant companion all my life.

It smells of chocolate and sun.

I turn in that direction automatically and take off, no thoughts of doubt to invade my mind.

And then I slow to a walk as I draw closer, the unadorned sand now having small amounts of vegetation springing around my feet. And I see her.

Up on her balcony, arms folded on the rail and staring at the night sky. A soft breeze stirs her hair and her sent wafts around me, making my head spin and the ground feel unsteady beneath me.

A soft whine crawls up in my throat but doesn't make it past my lips before I shove it back down.

The moonlight makes her skin pale, almost ghostly. My fingers curl into fists as she brushes the tangled mass of hair behind her ears.

Then she looks down, as if sensed being watched, and she stares right at me. I see my name form on her lips, but I step back, out of the light, out of the open, and back into the shadows that I live my life in. Away from her.

I see a light flip on, but it's no use. I'm already gone, fading from her mind as if I wasn't there, just a trick of the night.

* * *

><p>I push hard on the ground, willing the skate board to go faster as my book bag bangs almost painfully against my back. Having five texts books slam into your spine every heartbeat isn't going to feel good to anyone.<p>

I whip out my cell as I see her house come into view and press the speed dial. It's picked up on the second ring and I speak the second it does.

"Lilly landing in ten!" Then I snap it shut without waiting for a response.

I kick up my board to avoid the bump in the door as I speed past and launch myself off.

I have to come to a running stop as I click off my helmet and toss into over the back of the couch.

"And she sticks the landing!" I say throwing up my hands in victory.

"No you did-"

"Ooo, peanut butter!" I say cutting off Jackson's denial of my awesome landing. Witch it was! Awesome!

"Hey there Lilly." Robby Ray Stewart greets.

"'Sup Mr. S?"

I plop down into a bar stool and steel the open peanut butter jar and a spoon. I put the entire scoop into my mouth as the man who has been my father figure for the past five years grins at me.

I hear the uneven lope of someone coming down the stairs. Her smell is everywhere in the room but becomes immensely stronger as she enters.

I look up as my tongue fights against the sticky goodness that had decided to attach itself to the roof of my mouth.

She giggles when she sees me continues forward into the kitchen. "And you wonder why Oliver and your brother call you Pup."

I don't wonder; I know why. They're teasing me. Oliver is the only human to know. He found out a few years back when he walked in on Matt transforming for the first time. It was kind of a hectic next few hours and it gives me a head ache just thinking about it.

_You're lucky he didn't tear him apart._ The _other_ me growls in amusement.

You wouldn't be so amused if it were Miley.

That shut me up. (The other me)

There are few things that we agree on. And one of them is- Miley is mine… or ours...? The point is, she needs to be protected; no harm can come to her.

The _other_ me and I are the same person. Kind of. Let's just say, the other me is the wolf inside me. She's me, but more feral, aggressive, and relies more on instinct than logic.

"Lilly?"

"Hmm?" I return my attention to the girl in front of me… Or the girl at the door. Oops.

I stand from my spot and snatch up my discarded bag with ease, then grab onto Miley's hand as I jump onto my board.

She pulls me down the drive as we start the short walk to school.

"Did you come by the house last night?" She asks and my speeding heart quickens.

"No." I say nonchalantly. "Why?"

Her brows furrow in thought. "No reason." She mumbles and I shrug it off.

I still grip her finger tightly as she pulls me through the crowded hallways of the school till we make it to our lockers. Oliver is already waiting as I hop off my skate and shove it into the small space that is given for our books.

Oliver grabs my arm and pulls me to the side, no doubt to ask me his every Monday question for the past three years.

"So did it happen yet?" I sigh.

And my every Monday answer. "No, I'll tell you when it does."

_Can't I just eat the boy to stop his pestering?_

For one debating second, I hesitate, then shake my head. No. I scold. He's our friend. I hear the sigh clearly in my mind and I crack a smile.

The bell rings and I turn my back to Oliver, the three of us walking to class in the deserted hallway.

"What did he want?" Miley whispers in my ear and I just shrug, ignoring the lightning that shoots through my stomach.

I hear a chuckle echo through my skull. _You're so whipped._

We're the same person.

* * *

><p>"Doughnut."<p>

"Pup."

"Doughnut!"

"Pup!"

"Doughnut!"

"P-"

"GUYS!"

Oliver stops mid insult as we both turn to look at the exasperated Miley beside me.

"What?" We both say together, causing us to glare at one another.

I open my mouth to through another insult his way but I'm cut off.

"What has got you two arguin' louder than uncle Earl in the bathroom after an you can eat bean burrito night?"

"Eww!" I exclaim. Where does she come up with these analogies?

_I hope I never have to be in that house the next day. No, make that ever._

I snort through the spaghetti that had just been shoved into my mouth, making me choke.

_Careful now, if you die, I do too._

That just makes me laugh and cough harder.

Don't tempt me.

_Haha. _You can hear the dry sarcasm.

Miley rubs my back while looking at me oddly.

Oliver stares curiously. He knows about the voice, I tell him everything.

"Sorry." I gasp. "Just, you know, crazy voices talking to me." Oliver smirks as Miley chuckles.

She thinks I'm kidding. How cute.

"So what were you two fighting about?" That makes me turn a glare to Oliver again.

"She took my pudding!" I exclaim standing up.

"This one is mine, you already ate yours!"

"You gave it to me!" His voice had steadily been growing higher.

"Well I wanted it back."

"You can't take back something you gave away!"

"Well I just did, Doughnut!"

"Pup!"

"Dough-"

"Here!" Miley slams down her own pudding cup in front of Oliver and his eyes light up.

"Ooo, _pudding_!" He squeals and snatching it up and tearing the lid off.

I laugh with Miley as he takes the entire thing in one scoop.

Through the entire thing, the other me had been snarling its insults at him along with me but now it falls silent, content.

I shove a mouthful of spaghetti into my waiting mouth to hide the small smile that works its way to my lips.

This is perfect. Sometimes I just wish I don't _ever_ go through my first change and I can live like this with my friends forever. No other feral voice in my head snarling its input that only I could hear.

Most wolf genes go through their first change when they're twelve. Three years later and I still haven't.

Maybe this means I never will. Maybe nothing _will_ change.

I can hear my wolf side scoffing.

* * *

><p>The only thing I'm aware of when I come into consciousness is the pain drilling into my bones and the skull spitting agony in my brain.<p>

My wolf seems to be screaming, a high-pitched howl as full of pain as the waves pounding against my body.

I cover my ears desperately, but the only noise in the room is confined to my head and my ears alone.

I sit up and waves of nausea wash over me.

Another noise blares through the room, this time I can turn it off. I crush my hand down on the alarm clock and it crumbles to dust under my fist.

It's louder than usual, by at least a hundred frequencies. Pulling clothes on seems to take hours and I ignore the shower completely.

No way would I be able to handle the noise.

By the time I make it out the front door, I'm late going to Miley's so I go straight to school. I didn't even bother grabbing my skate, I wouldn't be able to stay on.

The crowded hallways cause all my hair to stand on end, and I hear every conversation at once, making my head spin. All the smells burning my nose like snorting acid.

Then chocolate and sun wrap around me, soothing the ache, and quenching the fire to a soft lick.

The howling in my head is reduced to high pitched whimpers and the world is still spinning, but I have a firmer grasp on the surface.

I turn toward the smell and lunge at it, wrapping my arms around her waist and burring my nose in her breasts.

She laughs a little, her whole body shaking with it.

I high whine escapes my throat as I nuzzle closer, her skin soothing mine and acting as a water to my flame.

She gasps slightly and another presence appears at her side, also familiar but offering no relief.

I feel a hand press to my cheek. "She's burning up." I hear her mutter through a fog. "Her temperature must be over a hundred and two."

"What?" Oliver's voice.

Another high, pitiful whine escapes my lips, sounding strangely dog like.

A strong artificial smell wafts around us, momentarily blocking out the healing smell, causing the wolf in my head to start to growl. Or maybe that was _me_.

"Oh, look-y here, it's the two Lesbos. Looks like there finally coming out." The voice is torture to my ears.

The growling grows louder in my ears, I'm certain it's coming from me now.

"I'm calling Matt." Oliver tells us and steps away.

"Carful Ashley, you might catch it." Amber snickers. "Ooo, tssss." I can see them touch fingers in my head.

As soon as I release Miley, the pain comes crashing back. But a snarl rips from my throat as I whirl and lunge at Amber, taking her to the ground so fast, nobody knows what's happening until an entire three seconds later.

By that time, I had slammed my fist into the ground beside her face, narrowly avoiding her face. A fissure spiders out along the tile and I grip her designer jacket in my fist and bring ourselves nose to nose.

"If you ever come near me or Miley or Oliver again, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out with my teeth." I bare them at her threateningly. It was a whole lot more effective because somehow, my molars had grown out and extra centimeter. And I meant it.

Then I'm being ripped away my large hands that can only be my brothers. I'm shoved into and empty classroom and two other people shuffle in before the door bangs shut.

The hands release me and I stand facing three of the closest people to me. Matt is couscous with his hands out in a calming gesture, Oliver stands back looking worried, and Miley just looks plain terrified.

"Lilly, calm down-" He's interrupted by the shrill ring if the bell.

If I thought my alarm close was bad, this is killer. I drop to the ground clutching my ears as the fire returns tenfold and the howling returns.

"Make it stop!" I shriek over the pound of blood and shattering glass and screaming.

Though in the room, to them, I was the only noise to break the quiet.

Miley steps forward, her sent once again soothing the flame that chars my bones, and reaches a tentative hand forward.

"Miley, no-!" I lunge at her ignoring my brother's cry of warning.

My arms once again loop around her waist as my body slams into her, knocking us both to the ground, me on top. I burry my nose in her neck and breath her in, pressing my hot flesh to her soothing skin.

The screaming stops, my head goes to a dull throb, and my racing heart slows.

Soft mewling noises mixed with soft whimpers come from my trembling body. I nuzzle her neck affectionately because, really, she is making the pain ebb.

"No fucking way." I hear Matt whisper somewhere close by.

"What?" Oliver asks. No reply reaches my ears.

Miley is frozen underneath me, her heart racing as fast as my own. I can hear it, feel it, as if it's mine.

The wolf and my snarl mix as one when hands clamp down on my arms to pull me away. Away from Miley and my safe haven.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with her?" Her soft voice soothing me and I snap at the hand pulling me away before burying my face in her neck and hair.

"Lilly, let go." Another, deeper voice growls in my ear. It's as much animal as my own and my hair bristles. "You're going to get her hurt."

I release my hold on Miley's shirt, twist in his hands, and bite down hard on his shoulder. Any other time I would think logically and understand what he meant. But right now, all I hear it as is a threat.

"Oliver, you and Miley get to class. I'll call you later."

Oliver doesn't hesitate to nod and drag an unwilling Miley behind him.

_He's taking her! _My wolf snarls.

I twist again in Matt's arms, trying to reach my Miley.

"No! You can't take her!" Matt holds me tightly as I claw his arms and make him bleed. The classroom door slams shut.

"_You can't take her!"_ For the first time, my wolf speaks aloud, as me.

My body shutters, the pain is back full force, and I feel every bone in my body break, stretch, then fuse together at different spots.

The arms holding me shutters as well and in less time than me, a large wolf bursts from the cloths, tearing them to shreds in an instant.

_Lilly calm down._

This wolf is considerably larger than me, at least by a foot. Big and black, he snaps his teeth.

The fire still licks around my joints and my feet move on their own, skittish. I try to dart past but he snaps at my legs and I have to jump back.

_He can't take her!_

I hear the tired sigh escape him in a huff. _Did you really have to find your mate before you changed? He's your friend Lilly; it's okay. He wont hurt her. Calm. Down._

Some logic does enter my brain, enough to know that I can't win against this mountainous wolf, so I lower my head and submit.

_Come. Let's go home._

He leads the way out of the room, snapping at me when I turn in the direction Miley had went.

I race ahead of him, him snapping at my heels to steer me in the direction he wanted. A vague sense of familiarity shoots through me as we dart down empty roads unseen.

The black wolf behind me raises his head and lets out a loud bay without breaking stride.

Then he pushes himself faster until we are running shoulder to shoulder and her races through the open door on a house we come to. I follow, the oddly familiar sent of it drawing me in.

* * *

><p><span>Miley's POV<span>

Even after third period, my pulse wouldn't slow. Every time I got the chance, I would call Lily, then Matt when she wouldn't pick up, then their house phone.

"What just _happened_?" I demand to Oliver when lunch finally rolls around.

"I don't know, she's probably just sick. Matt will take care of it." Him not meeting my eyes tells me that he's lying.

"_It?"_

"_Her_. Matt will take care of _her_."

I lower my voice. "She was _screaming_ Oliver. Did you see her eyes? They were completely dilated. Her skin was actually _burning_ me." I show him my pinkish irritated neck where she had buried her face.

But I didn't tell him that it felt _good_. Even now I can feel her hot uneven pants on my collarbone and goose bumps raise on my arms.

Then I hear her desperate shout, '_you can't take her!_' And my chest gives a painful squeeze. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left her there like that, tearing up her brother's arms and staring at Oliver as if he were murdering her. I hear her pitiful whimpers in my mind and I think, _pup_. Then I hear the animalistic snarls and I think, _wolf_.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have been able to do a thing for her. Just let Matt take care of it." He holds my eyes this time, and I believe him.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

Instead of walking straight in like I normally would, I hesitate and knock. After a few minutes the door swings open to reveal a tired looking Mrs. Truscott and, to my surprise, Mr. Truscott.

I falter slightly. "Um… Is Lily okay? Is she feeling any better? I called but…"

They were staring at me, not like they normally would, and not in a bad way, but more like they are seeing me for the first time.

Matt appears behind them. "Lily will be okay. She has this rare sickness that lasts a few days, but she'll be back to her old self in no time."

"Can I see her?" I ask but he's already shaking his head.

"No, she needs to rest and doctor said no one but family should see her." He places a large warm hand on my shoulder. "She'll be okay Miley. Don't worry about it."

I barely have time to nod before the door closes, the oldest child sweeping his parents out of the way like little kids.

I sigh and turn away, making my way back to my house.

There is no sign of Lily for about a week and a half. Every time I would call, it would go straight to voice mail. Or if by some miracle they picked up, they would wave off my worries.

It's Friday night when she shows up. It's late, the stars already out, and I'm leaning against my balcony when I hear a light scraping sound. I turn, looking for the source of the noise, only to find the quiet evening, silent again.

I turn back to the ledge and almost shriek.

There she stands, moon shining full behind her, and a million twinkling stars forming a hallow above her head, and that smile that suggests that she is anything but the angel she looks to be.

She swings her legs over the rail so she's sitting, not a hint of fear in her eyes at the edge she balances on.

My pulse beats rapidly against my neck, almost choking me, and I swallow the rising blush terribly. Her knees just brush my ribs.

"What are you doing here." I breathe because I still cant believe it's her here sitting in front of me.

"I snuck out." She grins. "They still don't trust that I can control it, but I can."

"Control _what_?" My skin burns as she grabs my wrist and pulls me closer. At first I think it's because she still has a fever, but there is no irritation like last time.

I'm standing between her legs now. My head spins as she leans so her mouth hovers over my ear her hot breathe rising goose bumps on my skin.

"The _wolf_." My breathing hitches and freezes in my throat. She pulls away with a smirk on those enticing lips.

"The wolf?" I squeak.

Her teeth glint, more prominent then before.

"They said that I could tell you. You're aloud to tell your mate the truth." My racing heart stops suddenly. She hears it or something, because her smile drops, replaced by worry. Then it stutters and painfully slams against my rib cage and her grin is back.

"Mate?" I gasp in a scratchy breath.

She hops down from the railing, her body sliding down mine because they're flush against each other.

I don't move away. I don't want to. I bite my lip.

"Yup." She says like it's the simplest answer in the word. "I you wanna see what the big secrete is?"

I am barely able to bob my head up and down once.

She slides out from between the rail and me with ease and takes the few steps into my bedroom.

"Did you know," She says, "that the wolf is the only mammal that mates for life?"

I shake my head.

I choke of my spit one what she does next. Come on guess. I dare you.

She starts taking all of her cloths off until she's standing in front of me stark naked. Then she's shaking and I hear sickening snaps like bones breaking. Her skin shifts, ripples, and stretches and I want to scream because hair sprouts from her skin, her ears pull back and stretch to points, and a furry tail erupts from her behind.

Standing in Lily's place is the largest wolf I had ever seen. The fur is long and shaggy, dirty blonde like the girl it belongs to, and her enormous crystal blue eyes dancing with humor.

And I do laugh. I laugh because it's just so crazy and unreal.

But here the prof is, nudging my hand so I run a hand over her head and behind her ears.

"I've always wanted a dog." I say and a bark that sounds suspiciously like a laugh comes from the wolf. (My best friend?)

I wince as the breaking noise starts again and I feel as the skin shifts and moves back into a human shape and the hair reseed.

Now just a naked girl sits in front of me, my hand resting on her cheek. I feel my own cheeks grow hot as well as my entire body as it goes into hyperawareness of this girl.

She lunges at me, tackling me to my back and she rests comfortably between my legs and grinning down at me.

Her skin is hot against mine again, and there is a considerable amount considering that my pajamas consist of shorts and a loose tank.

I feel shoots of lightning zipping up my stomach, making me squirm under her.

"So, mate huh?" I ask weakly because my vocals are failing me, except for the embarrassing moan that escapes when she shifts her hips.

Her eyes sparkle as she nods and leans down to capture my lips in a searing kiss that is hotter than our bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>So good? Bad? Bueno? Mal? You may leave a review in any language... As long as you leave the country its from so I can look it up on google translate. :3<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.**

**-Fantasy**


End file.
